The sun is also a star: what happened after the last page
by kbooksforever
Summary: Natasha and Daniel meet again abroad an airplane after Irene thanked Natasha for saving her life ten years ago. Natasha and Daniel haven't seen each other for ten years since the day they fell in love. Irene joins them as they thrive forward creating a new life away from death and pain. However, soon their pasts catch up with them, and they find life changing forever!
1. Chapter 1

**The sun is also a star -what happened after the last page:**

 **A/N: This book was written by Nicola Yoon, the ending frustrated me as I needed more so I have decided to write on (again!) I wrote the first page on my old account that was before I lost the password. I have been inspired recently to write again so here we are. I hope you enjoy my vision of the ending, as I am going to work really hard on it. By the way, the book swaps between two main characters (Natasha and Daniel) and some side characters. I am going to write in that style but instead of just those two being the main characters, I am focusing the story also on Irene. Enjoy xx but first the last section of the book to get you back into the story:**

 **Last Paragraph:**

All that remains now is Irene and this woman.

"I remember you," the woman says. "My name is Natasha, and I remember you."

The young man in 7A peers over the top of the seat.

"Natasha," he says. His face is wide open and his world is full of love.

Natasha looks up.

Time stumbles back into place. The plane and the seats reform. The passengers solidify into flesh. And blood. And bone.

And heart.

"Daniel," she says. And again, "Daniel."

 **Now onto the story:**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Natasha-** The world stops, it footsteps fix to its place rooted to the ground as, I gaze at Daniel and wonder how I left on that plane so many countless years ago. Gradually, I learnt to stop loving Daniel even though my heart was still lingering behind waiting for me to come to my senses. However, now as I stare down at him my heart flutters and my heart fits back in its gap. The holes are matched up and as I recover, the broken emptiness of the last ten years seems to dissolve when I look at Daniel. His image hasn't changed and for a moment, I feel like it was yesterday we kissed on the roof top. Thoughts swirl before my eyes and my mouth leaves me as I struggle to speak words. I wonder what would have happened if Irene hadn't thanked me for saving her life. I puzzle on this thought, at how I saved her life but the thought of what would happen if she hadn't thanked me discards it. My gut falls at the thought: we would have walked off the plane and at the most thought of each other has inconveniences. Maybe at the most, nudged each other to get in front of the conveyor belt to grab our suitcases.

"Natasha…." Daniels replies before reaching for my hand, his hand is soft and slightly sweaty. I come out of my daze as his short black hair flops over his eyes which have melted from a serious expression to a soft loving tone. We stay there with the world froze as he kneels at my seat holding tightly onto my hands not wanting to let go again. On his seat, there is a notepad swirled with black ink with a chewed black pen and under his seat is a brown leather over the shoulder bag. Tears fall down both off our cheeks, glistening clear shards of crystals tumble making it hard to know whose tears are who until we laughing. Grins swipe across our faces and familiarity fills the air blocking out awkward tension. Through tears, I find my voice which is no louder than a whisper nearly a cry.

"Daniel, I've missed you so much and please forgive me for blocking out the world you were in. I-I….." My voice shakes up and down as I struggle out the words that have crossed my mind too many times to count. A few moments pass, I worry if he didn't hear me but the worries disappear when his soft lips press against mine. I giggle through kissing until his hands thread through my hair and childish behaviour disappears as the kissing becomes more intense. A loud buzzing noise fills my ears, and up until my mind focused on other things than Daniel like sound, I forgot we were hovering in a metal tube zooming above land. The airplane rocks slightly as I knock up the arm rest on my seat. Daniel shuffles forward, his soft hands thread through my hair.

"Excuse me, I need you to return back to your _seats_ and stop disturbing the people around you. NOW, you're blocking the way to the bathroom," a young woman demands that works abroad the plane. It is obvious she isn't that mad and probably just being paid to work this lousy job. Exhaustion drowns her eyes, as Daniel sighs a tiny gasp before returning to his seat, Daniel huffs as he turns to me smiling. I now notice Irene, feet rooted to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Light puffy curls escape her ponytail as she is told to get back to work. Gradually, she starts to slowly look down every row of seats as shock and hope overwhelm her. My thoughts swirl into each other, and the same conclusion comes out that I do love Daniel however much I've denied it. Daniel-giddy and hopeful- scribbles lines beyond lines on a fresh clean white creamy page. Black ink swirls together like tadpoles swimming in a clear lake. I become lost in thought, as the years I was away from Daniel replay themselves. The memory of my mother appears in thought which makes me nauseous as the day of her death drowns me in sorrow.

My mother become sick after five years living in my homeland which was becoming less strange each and every day. I remember the day as clear as rain, after her long shifts as usual she was exhausted. However, not the desire to sleep exhaustion nor it wasn't that, it was pain cut across her eyes that made her weak. I remember returning home from a mind draining day to see her curled up in a heap, dark mocking blood dripping from her mouth. At that moment, I knew death was coming for her and I have never believed in hope, but I remember hoping against all odds. It crushed me and took all my strength to contain the burning sensation to scream at the haunted image of her. The blood dripped slowly from her cracked lips, as her skin grew pale. I heaved her up, as a moaning escaped from her lips no bigger than a whisper. Days drew on with my mother still curled up in bed, no medical care could be given to her as we didn't have the money. My dad howled with despair and our family teared apart, family supported us but the only family I wanted was my mum. Two weeks and three days after I found her on the kitchen floor drowned in blood, she died. She died. Dead. Dead as a nail. The crackling coughing stopped one late sleepless night, and it either meant she was better or dead. Peter, my brother, thrived after her death stayed strong while my dad drank and I disconnected myself to the horrid world. I didn't leave my room until the funeral where I cried until I was dragged away gently. I've nearly healed from the death, I grew to find passion in physics but that's all I had. I was incomplete and…..

"Natasha, Natasha." Daniel whispers trying to catch my attention, when I finally come out of thought he is smiling. A folded up piece of paper is held in his hand as he stretches forward passing me the sealed notes. My heart flutters, as I open the note expecting secrets to fold out. Excitement fills me with real passion not the one in my studies, I slowly read the note tears well up in my eyes:

'Natasha, I never thought I would see you again and I know it has been ten years but I need to know what that day meant. To me it was full of magic and yes that new love that was on that day drained through the years. But I want to give it another chance, see what would have happened if you hadn't left. I want to also thank you for giving me the courage to make my dream real. I write poems, sad ones one's in mind, because of you. Thanks you and give it another go. Here is one that started my career, it's about that one lonely day full of new love:

 _The day was short driven out with love,_

 _A girl shone and flew away with my heart like a dove._

 _The day glistening with sun but I believe…_

 _It was her that lightened the world._

 _Magic laced our hands together,_

 _My heart fluttered as she drew a smile on my face._

 _As my heart was stolen, a kiss was planted on my lips._

 _She left before the day was gone,_

 _Now the day is only a memory,_

 _That sorrow day drained now of its love._

 _I only smile, a sad cracked smile at the thought of her._

 _My heart is broken._

 _Broken._

 _Like ice cracking and_

 _Promises smashing._

 _Love is hand in hate with sorrow._

 _My heart is broken._

 _I love her but_

 _Life is too short to dream so_

 _I sit drowned in darkness with one_

 _Broken smashed heart.'_

 **Daniel-** The expression on Natasha's face drops which slowly crushes my heart as I bite my lip tapping on my notebook. I want another chance, and I wasn't sure before but my heart is rooting for her. I won't let her go, I'll hold onto her even if love discards the thought of us. Us. The two of us together in love until the sun sets declaring our luck. Tears brim in her eyes but don't fall softly down her dark sun-kissed cheeks. Her soft light pink full lips, mumble the words of the poem and each second that passes makes my heart turn over with salty tears. I am alone in the world, destined to be alone but if she thinks about it for even a moment, I meant have a chance against all odds of falling in love. Love is so extraordinary and through the years its glow dims. However, I still hope that love will re-enter my life and not be a sad empty memory of what used to be. This is my chance, I have one straight hallway to the door labelled love. Its steel door is unusually welcoming as I wait for Natasha response to the sad little poem held so dearly in her hands. My head starts to ache from twisting around and as I wait, I gaze at the pink frosting glowing at the tips of her black afro. Oh, how much I have missed this girl that has made my life so incomplete. A sudden warmth fills my chest, and I don't notice what it is at first since my life has lived without it for so long…. Love. Love fills me with a sense of safety. After my parents kicked me out for not hitting their impossible expectations, I lived in a world with bills and sad poems. I hate myself for bringing the memory back, but sometimes I can't help myself. This is one of those times and as my mind replays the memory, my gut falls. Guilt hangs over me and shame flushes over me.

I spent the day with Natasha, my first and last day with her I thought. The afternoon grew old, its light fizzling out like any hope of being able to hold on to her. I let her go in to the night, watched the plane zoom off into the stars that smirked down on me. My phone buzzed in my pocket again and again until the phone battery died like my heart that night. You cannot have a broken heart, just a heart that stops working but I heard my heart crack with despair. The pounding filled my ears, and a heavy pang pushed down upon my broken heart. Tears brew in my eyes, sharp crystals cutting down my face soaking me in sadness as I dragged myself away from the airport. That was the last time I cried for ten years, until the day I was reunited with my true love. I remember trudging down, rain smashing down on me its droplets streaming down my face mixing with my tears until I didn't know if it was my tears or rain that soaked through my clothes. The night was as dull as how I felt, as I trudged through the streets of New York: rain soaked my clothes through until it become hard to walk as my clothes were stiff; a pang of sadness overwhelms me causing me to shuffle even slower through the unpleasant weather; panic surged through me at the thought of how my parents were going to be like. When I reached my house, I could smell fear steaming from the kitchen. I unlocked the door, still thinking off Natasha to reveal…..

"Daniel….Oh, Daniel I love you. I do and yes. Yes. Yes we can give it another chance," Natasha beams her smile is big and cheeky but you can still see the effect of my poem has on her. My neck is hurting now so, as she folds the creamy page into her bag I turn back to my seat. I grab my phone, nearly knocking it over the little airplane table before quickly calling my apartment manager. Buzz! My phones rings on the call for a few seconds before Tim answers.

"Hey, Daniel. Your one room apartment is set up, why you calling?" Tim questions down the phone.

"Cancel it, I don't need a small apartment. I need a slightly bigger one that can fit like two to three people. Make it a nice safe place, and I need it ugernt-"the phone call ends cutting me off from the bad connection but I hope he has gotten the message that I need a place not only for me. I desperately need a place for Natasha as well, a place safe in New York.

"Do you have a place set up in New York?" I quickly ask Natasha hoping she hasn't otherwise I'm making Tim work more than he needs.

"No, I was just going to find a cheap hotel until I find an apartment. Why?" Natasha replies, her afro droops down pink frosting covering her face with excitement.

"I think we should move in with each other to count up for all those lost countless years, start fresh and build a life revolting each other," I smile shyly not wanting to sound clinging. The top notepad page is crumbled and creased from tapping on it too much. Tension blocks my throat and it's like I'm silently chocking on nothing. An unreadable expression crosses her face. I wait for a reply, my palms are sweaty intensely waiting for an answer. Rejection would be better than panic. I want my broken heart to heal as her lips part about to seal what my future will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**The sun is also a star-what happened after the last page:**

 **A/N: The chapters will change in size depending how much time I have at hand. I will write longer chapters but I'm warning you there will be some smaller chapters, as school takes up a lot of my time. Also, feel free to comment I would love to know what you think of it so far. Anyway, onto the second chapter:**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The plane assistant:** The airplane has taken off, its buzzing ring filling my ears as I begin my shift. My boss, also known as my step dad, is already irritated by the performance of work I've achieved in the last week. Maybe I shouldn't have missed work, even though my throat was sore and my head was pounding with exhaustion. I'm not the greatest fan of airplanes, but I had to do what was needed to keep him calm over the years. I was adopted early on in life, so it is difficult to know what my past is and what my life will become. At the age of 17, I'm fed up with my step dad but I have to obey him to keep him calm as fear eats me up at the thought of him fuming. Today amongst the years of struggle, was going to be the last day…. I started my day of great before hopping abroad my shift and although I was uncertain before, I knew as I refilled the trolley that today was the day.

"Lily, can I have a word with you?" my boss kindly asked in front of the passages before hissing at me when we were out of sight.

"I cannot believe you, there are passages complaining about the poor staff and service. I also want to ask why you took so long to break up those foolish ignorant people kissing. You don't want to know what waits at home when your shift ends. But first, get out there and prove to those angry passages that this plane is worth coming on again," my boss (step dad) hisses, anger boiling in his silver menacing eyes as I was shoved back out into the main section of the plane. I continued filling the food trolley: carefully organizing the crisp packets and chocolate bars; refilling the drinks, making sure the orange juice wouldn't spill; unlocking the wheels out of still mode before pushing the trolley slowly down the aisle. I pass the couple I broke up the girl is beaming to herself, her afro laughs with her the pink frosting tips glow in the dim airplane lights. I kick myself to know that I stopped their happiness, I sounded so rude and ignorant like I was missing out on some joke. The noise and the lights swirl into each other as I push the trolley slowly thinking the same thought on repeat. It pounded so loud in my ears that I was so certain my step-dad would see my plan. The words swirl before my eyes one last time, ' _Death is coming tonight and you better be prepared…'_ before Irene my co-worker starts talking to me. Ugh!

"Hi, the shift is nearly over. Can I ask you a question? Why did you break up that couple?" Irene chats confidently to me not afraid to disturb the others around her. I could get in massive trouble for that so, I turn after parking the trolley in the side room and walk away ignoring her annoying voice. I feel the tension built in the air between me and her but it's my last day so nothing matters. I work and clean until there is only 20 minutes left. That is when disaster struck, a small bratty boy spilled orange juice all down his shirt and the mother complained to my step-dad that I had carelessly handed over a leaking carton. When in actual fact, I had checked all the drinks thoroughly before hand and to see the expression across my step-dad's face made me bust out with laughter. Normally, I would be shook with fear however, today was a day full of what the hell moments. A day I could do whatever I want as it wouldn't matter. When the day is up, when the sun has set, then my life will be in flames as I burn alive. Breathing my last breath and dragging my horrid step-dad down with me. Today was important, it was….

 **Irene** **:** My shift is nearly up and a series of events today has left me shook with nerves. From thanking the girl who saved my life to Lily being weird and peculiar. Lily now I think about it in more depth, seemed distracted and drowned in sadness. When I was making conversation to her, her eyes were darting across the room as if she was scared a monster would lurk up behind her and kill her. Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears a few times throughout the day, and her night black hair drooped down in a lousy ponytail as if no effort was put towards it. I'm not mad at her for being rude, I am more worried at how uneasy and stiff her movements are. It puzzles me but I cannot focus on other people's problems. I am overwhelmed with shock Natasha, the girl I thanked suddenly saw her lover. I do not know the story behind it but my heart melts at the thought that I might have reunited her with her lover. It seems a little far-fetched but there is a possibility its true. The airplane seems to be frozen in mid-air, as my shift drags on longer than usual. I keep catching the looks the girl and boy exchange from one another and my heart flutters slightly.

The airplane finally starts to descend to earth, and my mind rests as I think of what I am going to say to Natasha. My gut falls as the lights become brighter and the plane plummets to the ground. The chewing gum in my mouth takes the edge of the screaming buzzing noise as we are minutes from landing, the plane starts to slow down until it is rooted to the spot. I spit out my chewing gum into a small bin before opening the doors, and signalling for people to leave. It is my last shift for today thankfully, so when all the people are off the plane but the pilots, Natasha, the boy and me, reality draws a smile across my face. I smile softly to Natasha and she beams obviously happy about something.

"Hey, Natasha can I talk to you? There is a lot we need to catch up on," I ask shyly, biting my bottom lip before she nods reassuring me. It is a silent walk to their suitcases, as we breathe in the reality our lives have driven towards. The evening has grown old, its wrinkles covers the dark black sky in silver shiny smiles of fresh stars. I am chuffed that my chance has come to find out the truth of why I was thanked on my last day, that thank you changed my fate completely. I am supposed to be in a grave, rotting in the dry, discoloured soil but instead I am living my dream, having a job abroad a plane.

"Should we grab coffee? We have a lot to talk about." Natasha replies, her voice cutting through the silence. I nod, my thoughts swirl before my eyes, and the possible truth is created in my mind. I have waited, wondered through ten long enduring years and all my energy has been eaten away at the thought that keeps me away at night. _Why did she thank me? What are the chances that her words stopped me from going to the grave early…_ I am able to fast pass them through security and soon we at the convey belt searching for suitcases. Natasha describes her suitcase, as bright pink with faded edges and sticks covered across the front. The boy spots it right away, and lunges forward nearly knocking over an old lady. The boy's face is wide open, his hair is messy and wild. His serious eyes have now melted into softness, the boy is the definition of happiness.

 **Memory:** Memory: without it we would pick the same stupid choices our past selves did. We would forgot our loved ones. Memory is so important. Then why does some memories dissolve over the years, why do certain faces disappear like chalk on the floor in rain. Irene, though never forgot Natasha's face. Natasha and Daniel remembered each other. Daniel and his older brother, Charlie never forgot each other even though they have removed each other from each other's lives. I guess memory decides what to remember, and the lost useless memories get tossed aside, left in the rain to wash away.

 **Natasha:** The night sky carries old memories, like the day I was deported. Life has taken its own path, as we walk out of the automatic doors suitcase in hand. Daniel, Irene and me walking disappearing into the darkness. We wait for a taxi, the stars gleam and New York is better than I remembered. As we wait for a taxi, I spot the plane assistant that served me crisps being shouted at: her hair is messy, hair busting out of her low ponytail; the man shouting at her, has steel metallic eyes that stare down at her; the girl is shook with fear, as the man turns steaming red from anger. I gaze at them, my gut slowly dropping as Irene and Daniel talk to each other. The taxi arrives, and I shuffle in catching one last look at the girl, her eyes wide open with fear. The three of us squash in together, as Daniel tells the driver to go to this coffee shop that I don't know the name of. My thoughts are screaming at me, as I zone out of the conversation. I am moving in with Daniel, I can't really believe it and I think it is obvious I'm beaming with happiness as Daniel in the darkness of the cab grabs my hand. I squeeze his hand gently, while images of the girl being shouted at and Daniel shyly asking me if I wanted to life with him swirl before my eyes. We eventually reach the small coffee shop, and my heart melts at the thought that this is where we got coffee together ten years ago. The dark oak furniture is the same, but obviously the people behind the counter are different. The waitress is cheerful, and as we sit down after making our order, she comes back nearly instantly with our three coffees. She has also given us a slice of chocolate cake for free, which is kind of sad as it must men hardly anyone comes here.

The air is soon full of conversation, as I explain why I thanked her in the first place and then soon after, she quietly mumbles, about her thoughts of suicide. I feel

A pang of relief for Irene, even though I hardly know her and as our coffees are slowly drank, it feels for a moment that we are all just old friends. The chocolate cake is delicious and the air fills with laughter. We are the only people in the small coffee shop, but that doesn't matter as we exchange numbers.

"So, Irene tell us a little more about yourself," I say before, licking the chocolate around my lips.

"Well, at the moment I don't really live anywhere. I mostly work abroad planes and that is amazing, but can sometimes be lonely. I don't really have family at the moment, my mum left me with my dad and my dad was not a nice person. Anyway, enough about me tell me about yourselves," Irene smiles softly, her face plastered with fake happiness but deep in her eyes her past is haunting her.

"If it's okay with you Daniel, why don't you move in with us Irene? I know it's too soon but you can have a place when you not abroad the planes," I ask, glancing over at Daniel waiting for his reply.

"YES, I would love that. I have a break for three days and yes. Yes," Irene busts out, eyes gleaming and her words come out in a rush. Daniel nods and smiles. And I don't know if it was me that night, but the air filled with sparks of laughter, words were said between sips of coffee. The world was complete, we were all happy. Well we were all happy until morning struck drowning us with uneasiness that couldn't be tossed aside…..


	3. Chapter 3

**The sun is also a star- what happened after the last page:**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoying the chapters so far, I have an idea in my head of how the story is going to go. But I am planning to post a different story on my account soon, so that would mean I would only post a chapter every week of this fanfiction. As, the other uploading day would go to my new story. If you like this fanfiction, I can try to upload extra chapters but anyway into the story:**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Daniel:** I wasn't sure at first whether or not I liked Irene, but as the night rolled on I began to love this girl. She was funny and splendid. I am happy that I agreed to let her live with us, obviously I would have preferred it to just be Natasha and I but it is nice to have a different face around. I haven't really be in touch with old friends or anyone to think of it since I was kicked out. As my phone recharges, it alerts me that it is nearly midnight and at that time I am actually thrilled that Irene is going to be living with us. For a moment, I think of all the events leading up to this moment but my phone drags me out of thought. I pick up the phone call, as Natasha orders another black coffee. The air is filled with different smells while, I chat down the phone to Tim.

"Yeah, okay. Bye. Thanks Tim." I chat down the phone noticing that everyone is looking at me,

My face burns with embarrassment, as the workers point at the closing times. Oh, they were thankfully not listening into my conversation. I swing my leather shoulder bag swiftly over my shoulder, before we slowly leave the shop coffee in hand.

"What was that phone call about?" Natasha questions sipping coffee.

"It was about the house, Tim found us a sweet apartment and tomorrow we having a look around.

It is a three bedroom apartment so we can all have a separate room," I reply laughing nearly at our streak of good luck.

The question of where we could go pops up and we just stand awkwardly outside the coffee shop deciding. We are technically homeless at the moment, which is queer to think. Finally after several minutes, we decide to go to a down town 24 hr pub as it is only a five minute walk. The cold breeze makes our cheeks red and our noses run as we walk – stiff with cold- to the pub.

We eventually arrive at the small bar, at this point shivering with cold. The pub is old fashioned and vaguely smells of liquor. The rules of the bar is you have to buy something to stay, so we buy a portion of chunky chips between the three of us. We sit in the far corner, waiting for our chips. To be completely honest, I am starving and pretty glad we were forced to order something. When the chips come, we sit in silence watching the news and finally warming up. The news is disturbing as it shows pictures of a girl that committed suicide.

' _The girl was seventeen and had called a hotline for help minutes before the event. The person at the end of the call, says that the girl named Lily had talked about an abusive step farther. Before sadly, driving into the step father's house resulting in the house and her burning up in flames.'_

Irene next to me to me is shaking with uneasiness and her face has drained all colour. She keeps mumbling words under her breath, and it soon becomes clear she is having a panic attack.

"Could you turn the TV up please," I plead before the owner generously turns it up.

All our attention is focused on the TV, as Irene slowly sobs, her head banging against the table. Natasha, sat next to Irene, sooths her until Irene calms down a smudge. I continue listening to the women ion the TV:

' _Other victims of her step dad, have come forward and he is being put into prison for at least 10 years. He has abused over several woman in ways tha-_

The owner thankfully turns the TV off, as Irene looks up tears streaming from her eyes. A pang of sympathy crashes down on me, as I try to comfort her. Let me tell you, the chips turned ice cold and uneaten. The chips were the least of our problem as Irene struggled out the words why she was so upset for the girl that had ended her life.

 **Irene:** It is all my fault. Stupid old Irene. I am so ignorant… so useless. I am so pathetic. No wonder I had the same thoughts of Lily. No wonder, no one cares about me until yesterday. The time reads 2:36, as I choke on panic. Thoughts of my past comes to haunt me, as Natasha and Daniel try to soothe me. Why didn't I see that she was hurt? There was so many clues that she was like myself ten years ago, I hate myself. All I did was question her on why she broke up Natasha and Daniel. All I did was worry for her, I should have comforted her. But I didn't… and old Irene comes out to laugh at me. My self-worth decrease as I sob away the truth. That was me ten years ago, why didn't I help her? Why didn't I save her life, like Natasha saved mine…..

I bang my head against the wooden table, until Natasha stops me and pulls me gently up. She strokes my hair as I struggle to pronounce words. I mumble out the story, my past, Lily as the night fades to light. I used to be naïve and not understand death now death lurks around me. I cry until my eyes grow heavy and for a spilt second, I wish death upon myself. Until, I remind myself that it was Lily's choice and no matter how much I cried I had to cry on living. I needed a fresh start and here it was with my friends, Natasha and Daniel. I am going to get a new job away from airplanes and death….. I needed this and Lily had really shown me how much life was worth.

 **A/N: sorry the chapter is short, I have been super busy and really want to keep to my schedule of uploading every Wednesday and Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The sun is also a star:**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Pub owner's son:** The night's events hang over me, as my eyes grow heavy and my dad comes out of sleep, shouting at me once again. He says I am useless, that the pub is a state. I can barely focus on him, as sleep clings on to me beckoning me to give into it. I daze of into half-sleep as I think over the events last night again and as I think, I can hear plates being smashed in the background.

My hands become numb as I clean the tables and un-box food. The pub is unknown so it is difficult to earn enough money to keep us in business and to pay the bills. I say we, as in my lousy dad and I. My dad is behind the counter of the drinks bar, his arms and head sprawled across the table. His hangover is wearing over as he sleeps, leaving me to run the pub. The night is trudging on, as I am taken by surprise when a group of people stroll in laughing. The group are ecstatic and their noise causes my dad to be shook out of sleep. My dad mumbles a few curses, before grumbling out to the group: "You have to buy something to stay otherwise get the hell out of here." The girl with an afro dyed pink at the tips, looks up at the menu written in chalk before ordering chunky chips. Even after my dad's rude introduction, they still stay laughing and talking as they sit themselves at the table in the corner. For a moment, I hate the group, even though they are customers, for waking my dad up as I prepare the chunky chips. However, when I come out from the kitchen my dad is nowhere to be seen and the TV is unusually loud. The news lady talks about a girl who took her life, I have a desire to turn it off but instead I walk over to the group, hot chunky chips steaming my hand off. I – quickly and quietly- slip the chips onto the cracked table before collecting the money from the girl with the afro. A sob comes out, and I look up to see the girl with light hair howling with tears. The girl looks dreadful, as she chokes on her tears: her light brown hair is stuck to her face, from her tears in loose strands; her eyes are pacing around as she mumbles whispers under her breath; she is shaking with sorrow and the girl with the afro is soothing her sobs. I leave after glancing at her, as I note to self, that I stood for a long time at the table and I curse at myself for being so rude. I am meant to invite to people to this small pub that is nearly broke, I'm not meant to scare them away.

The night drags on and my head is banging from exhaustion, I turned the TV off long ago but my ears are still ringing even though no noise fills the pub but sad small sobs from across the room. For a moment, I linger around the kitchen tidying up counters that aren't even dirty that is when I have enough courage to peel the floorboard near the bin up. I gasp a sigh of relive to know my sketchbook is safe and sound. Reaching out for the sketchbook, my head shoots pain through my body, I turned around to see my dad about to kick me again. His hungover was nearly over, but he just increased it for tomorrow morning, my dad holds a beer in his hand laughing at my misery. His white vest top is soaked through with alcohol stains as he grands my sketchbook, I cling onto it until I am floating mid-air. He shakes the sketchbook and I hear my back cracking before I stumble away holding my head. That is when I start hearing plates being smashed, I run into the main section hoping the group are still there. However, they are not and I sprint to the end of the room where they were at. I slide into the booth they were sat at and find a note under the uneaten stone-cold chips. My head is banging with pain, as a smile covers my face as I read the note over again before tucking the tip they left in my pocket. The pain surges through me as I hide lying in the booth, my eyelids become heavy as I hear the smashing of plates as I doze off….

 **A/N: I am very sorry for the short paragraph, I lost the chapter and accidently posted a scrap one that is the reason it was so small. I haven't had time to write the length of the chapter I lost and want to keep up with my uploading days. I am sorry and will try my best to get you a long chapter alongside a new story xxx**


End file.
